


Dying to get you Dizzy

by Abhorable



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, dream has issues, george is a poor baby, i will take this down if requested by dream and george, please don't bully me i know this isn't my first rodeo i just want this to go good, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorable/pseuds/Abhorable
Summary: "Come and spin round with me, I've been dying to get you dizzy..."---George is, well, George. He's nothing special. All he enjoys doing is playing a good video game now and again.---Dream is not who he says he is. He's mysterious, or so he's been told. All he enjoys is playing a good video game now and again.---Author's note: This is for fun. Don't like it, don't read it! If George or Dream express any discomfort in having fanfiction of them being written, I will take this down.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Dying to get you Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is for fun. Don't like it, don't read it! If George or Dream express any discomfort in having fanfiction of them being written, I will take this down.  
> The song in the title is Dizzy on the Comedown bt Turnover.  
> Special thanks to my friends Gen, Cady, Sofia, and many others for beta reading.

George is, well, George. He's nothing special. All he enjoys doing is playing a good video game now and again. 

George desperately enjoyed Minecraft. In fact, during recent years, George's Minecraft Youtube channel had been growing in popularity. He had a pretty good amount of subs, especially for someone so technically new to the platform. 

George had friends, and he loved them dearly.

But George, despite being ever so average, had a secret. 

\---

Dream is not who he says he is. He's mysterious, or so he's been told. All he enjoys is playing a good video game now and again. 

Dream enjoys playing Minecraft with friends and making videos out of their misadventures. He was exceptionally popular, for who knows what reason. 

Dream loves his friends. He would trade anything in the world to express his platonic feelings fully. Well, anything except  _ that _ . 

Dream, despite it all, was perceived by many as perfectly ordinary. 

\---

George lay in bed, feeling the light of his dreams begin to fade as the light from his apartment window streamed down onto his face. He outwardly groaned. Wiping the crust from his eyes, he leaned over to his dresser, pulling his iPhone off its charger before groaning about how hot it was to himself.

It was hot, too hot for anything but sheets on his bed, but George was still sweating. He'd need to shower later. 

He had a zillion new messages on twitter, nothing new there. He had, however, a couple of received but unseen messages from Bad and Sapnap.

Oddly enough, nothing from Dream. It was weird, not seeing the white little blob man icon in his unseen messages. Sometimes Dream would text him with the most bizarre messages in the middle of the night, something George had found, to some degree, endearing. 

He relented, clicking on Sapnap's icon, and began to scroll through their messages. 

" **10:20 P.M.**

**GEO:** hey can you help me with this plugin?

**SAPANAP:** no way man, go ask dream or smthn

**3:47 A.M.**

**SAPANAP:** hey george, i know you said you had to stream tomorrow but maybe you should call it off? bad and i wanna hang w/you tomorrow without stream pressure. if you don't wanna that's cool

**SAPANAP:** oh you fell asleep

**SAPANAP:** night sleeping beauty"

The brunet rolled his eyes. Obviously Sapnap and Bad wanted him to call off the stream today. Well, that was too bad. He was going to play in a new world no matter who joined him. The two had been pestering him infrequently over the past couple of months to join their streams, or just hang out regardless of whether he was doing something.

He clicked on Bad's messages. 

" **3:49 A.M.**

**BAD >:D: ** Hey Muffin!! Sapnap and I wanted to cordially invite you to our little escapade tomorrow off stream! Hope to see you!"

Bad at least tried to make it sound like he wasn’t trying to rope George into something stupid. 

Suddenly, George then found himself hovering over Dream's icon with his thumb. Why was he doing that? Dream hadn't exactly sent him anything in the middle of the night. 

He brushed it off, clicking his phone off as he crawled out of bed, ready to start the day.

\---

Feeling the familiar weight of a 15 lb. cat on his back, along with the kneading of little needle claws into his flesh, Dream rose from his dead sleep. Patches gave out a hearty meow, begging Dream to get up and feed her. 

Reluctantly, he did get up, scooping up Patches and trudging to the kitchen in a green hoodie and boxers to feed his precious little angel. 

Once he was done feeding the twat, he stumbled to the bathroom, ready to get the taste of the night before out of his mouth. 

He stared into the mirror. 

He stared long and hard.

His hair was shaggy and blond, yet fluffy. His eyes were a dark shade of olivey-green. 

He  _ hated it _ . 

He was disgusting.

Patches meowed from Dream's feet, rubbing herself against his legs. Yeah, grounding before he spiraled into yet another panic attack. He didn’t even initially notice just how jelly-like his legs were becoming, or the rasping he felt on his throat. He needed that from Patches. 

Brushing his teeth and evading the bathroom mirror, he eloped back to his bedroom. He'd eventually eat breakfast, right now he just wanted to check his phone. So, he did. Pulling it from his nightstand, he unlocked the screen and watched as Discord opened up. 

He was about to send George a message, he realized. It was very lengthy, but he couldn't recall for the life of him why he wrote it. 

So, he cut it from discord, pasted it into his "never open again" notes, and went on with his life. It was a good system. Just don't think about why you might've written that whole ordeal. 

It was then that it hit him why he had written that whole long message, the one he wrote after waking up from a nightmare and not sending only because he was passed out before his hands hit the button. Right. He was just going to not think about it, and go back to work on whatever he needed to work on today. 

The blond checked his calendar. He didn't have anything scheduled today, it was his off day.

Back to discord. Sapnap and Bad had gone off in their group-chat with some of their other friends like Tommy, Techno, inviting them to play some new world all without cameras rolling. But he wasn't invited. So, he'd probably just find something else to do. 

He began to check twitter. Scrolling down through some fanart, he found a tweet from George. 

**"@GeorgeNotFound:**

Streaming a brand new Minecraft world at 11AM EST tomorrow! Show up or I'll cry

**2:06 PM"**

Dream decided today was a rough day, and he'd probably just ask George to play on his stream with him, no matter what everyone else would happen to be up to. 

\---

It had been about five or so hours since George had woken up, having gone grocery shopping and did some other adult things(like buying socks and debating on buying more clout glasses). 

George plopped his headset onto his head, where else would he put it, and started the stream. Sitting with his mic off for a few minutes, he watched as people began to flood the chat. 

"Good afternoon, or uh, morning for my American viewers. I'm just going to be starting up a new Minecraft world and seeing how far I can get," He stumbled through his words, voice lousy with sleep. 

George hovered over the "multiplayer" option and began to set up his world, key smashing for his world's seed. During this process, his monotone voice reader roused its first of many questions. 

**"hey george, i know you put this on multiplayer but you don't have anyone with you yet?"**

"Oh, everybody else had some plans today. We might see someone pop in later though."

The stream went on for about 20 minutes, George easily getting to the Nether by this point. He promised to basically speedrun it and then start building. 

**"how much money will it take you to say 'isle of dream' again on stream"**

The brunet let out a chuckle, before answering, "More than you're willing to pay me."

He began towering over to the Nether fortress, pretty engrossed in his gameplay for a moment. It was really much easier to focus on Minecraft when he didn't have everyone else screaming, like in a manhunt. 

**"how much money george"**

The monotone voice read out again, donation this time from a different person. A slightly higher amount of money attached. 

"Why does it matter? You guys all have that first clip and can edit it however you want." 

He got a ping on Discord and went to his phone to check it. 

" **10:22 PM**

**Gogy:** hey you know that new plugin, the one that turns the world five blocks at a time into lava, needs some work i can't figure out. 

**Clae Bae:** yeah sure gimme a sec so we can call about it 

**"Clae Bae" changed their nickname to "DREEEEEEEE"**

**Gogy called DREEEEEEEE at 10:25 PM**

**5:25 PM**

**DREEEEEEEE:** open a pisscorp call, loser"

He blocked himself into a wall so that he wasn't beat up by a wither skeleton or something, muttering a quick "Dream's joining the stream, you better shush about what you were saying earlier."

Soon enough, Dream joined the call. 

"Hey losers, I'm here to eat ass and kick gum, but I'm all out of gum." Dream's voice was slightly raspy, somewhat tired, as he usually was on stream. He didn't keep up the super energetic kind of demeanor he had in edited videos. 

"Hey Dream, you wanna help me in the Nether?"

"You already got to the Nether? I thought you were doing this legit, no speedrunner tactics."

"Well-"

They talked for hours, just going on about random Minecraft stuff. They found the Stronghold, just a dip away from spawn in some ravine within a village. It was way too convenient. Plus, there was a gravel biome right next to it. 

They claimed one of the villager's houses and began plopping all their stuff down. 

"So we're gonna get those eyes and go guns blazing?" Dream was probably doing motions with his hands.

"Nooo- we should do it legit, enchanted weapons ordeal." The older protested, face scrunching up for thousands to see. 

"Whatever you want, Georgie," George felt the hairs on the back of his neck stick up, but he put on a smile regardless. 

The stream lasted no more than an hour after that, George and Dream bored out of their minds at that point. 

"Aaand that's a wrap." George double-checked that he was closed out of the stream before talking again. "So, you wanna do some bed wars or something?"

"Not really, but I don't have anything better to do." Dream sounded basically dead, though the roughness of his voice had since gone away.

"Are you okay, Dream?" George let his voice go soft, his brow furrowing. Dream didn't normally sound like this, and he never sounded so stressed after a fun stream. Unless it wasn't fun and-

"I'm just having a bad day. Patches woke me up five minutes after your stream started, and I had some panic about my bills," Dream hesitated before muttering on about how his bills were so overly expensive, rambling something else about having to fix his bathroom mirror. George frowned. Dream started to perk back up again. "It's okay though, I'm gonna be okay."

"I just worry about you sometimes, Dream. We're friends and you can tell me anything if the mood strikes you." Tapping on his keyboard, George smiled again. "Say, why didn't you take me up on the Discord video chat offer?"

George's friend cleared his throat once, then yawned. "I don't like video chatting. Stresses me out."

"Ah, okay. I'd still love to see you sometime. Why can't you just send me a photo?"

Dream stiffened, the brunet could hear him sit up in his chair. George relented, maybe that wasn't the best question. Dream seemed to be otherwise unaffected and kept talking. "Why don't I fly you out soon?" 

George stopped typing his message to Sapnap, looking up at the flashing discord icons. "I'm... sorry?"

"Yeah, I have the money right now. You could come and vibe down here in one of the muggiest states ever, and you could inevitably, see me." George felt a weight on his back. It was cold, sweaty. Dream, seeing George's mess of self in person? No way. But he was offering, and to turn it down would be rude. "If you don't want to, I can fly out to you."

"No-no, I could fly down. What's the closest airport?" What if Dream found out about George's nasty little secret? 

"It's Orlando. I live in a coastal town though, so it'll be a bit of a drive to get back out to my place." 

"You have a guest room?" George blinked in sudden surprise. 

"No, but I have a pull-out couch I can sleep on." 

"What do you mean  _ you  _ can sleep on? I'm the guest, I should be on the couch."

"Ha!" Dream began to laugh, and George felt a stinging sensation in his chest. His laugh was something special, at least when he wasn't running for his life. "No way man! You've gotta at least try out my bed, I bought one from this one mattress firm-"

And so the conversation dragged on. A little plan for Dream and George to meet up in person, and eventually see one another.

They'd scheduled the flight for two months later, for the beginning of fall. Dream, of course, bought him comfort class tickets and there was nothing George could do about it. 

\---

Two months later, as promised, Dream sat in his car, impatiently awaiting George's text to let him know when he'd be landing. It was scheduled fifteen minutes into the future, meaning that Dream had to wait a hot minute. 

So, in his bored state of mind, he texted Sapnap to see what he was up to. 

" **1:32 PM**

**drem:** sappppp i'm bored

**Nappy:** go hang out with your boyfriend, isn't he landing soon??

**drem:** but he's not here yet, i'm waiting for his flight to land. 

**drem:** and we're not dating sapnap

**Nappy:** well i know we aren't but what about you and george

**drem:** die

**Nappy:** just admit you like him and i'll leave you alone

**drem:** never

**drem:** i would sooner text all of y'all's place in my will

**Nappy:** nice

**Nappy:** seriously tho you guys have chemistry

**drem:** ew a shipper

**Nappy:** you know i'm just joshin bro

**Nappy:** straight jokes ya know

**Nappy:** plus i'm like 40% sure george is str8 as a board

**drem:** that's not very certain

**Nappy:** that's the point dumbass"

Dream stared down at his phone, slightly disgruntled. How could Sapnap just make jokes about him and George dating? It was kind of sick to joke about, in Dream's opinion.

But he couldn't lie in saying that he hadn't thought about cuddling up to the brit. Woah, where did that come from? Sure, he had thought about maybe dating George, but never  _ that _ . Weird. He brushed it off.

He heard his phone go off one more time. 

" **Nappy:** whatever man you just don't accept that george is probably not entirely str8"

Dream button mashed on his phone. 

" **drem:** yeah cause i don't care

**Nappy:** so you're apathetic

**drem:** no i just respect my friend's privacy in their romantic/sexual life

**Nappy:** ouch"

That would shut Sapnap up for a little while. He'd talk to him again later, once he dropped the conversation. But, now he had nothing to do. 

So, cranking up the stereo a little louder, Dream plugged in his phone to the aux cord and decided upon some 100 Gecs to match his now panicked mood. 

_ "I BET MY MONEY ON A STUPID HORSE, I LOST THAT-" _

Ok, maybe a little too loud. He turned the audio back to where it was previously. 

A couple songs played, including but not limited to Stupid Horse, If Meat Could See Itself by Mister Scoops, and to top it all off with a calming breath, Aviva by C418. He was finally okay enough to check his phone. 

Oh,  _ shit _ . 

" **1:42 PM**

**Gogy:** hey dream! i'm finally here

**Gogy:** just got to baggage claim, where are you, silly goose?"

Dream mentally brutalized himself. He completely forgot what he was waiting for. 

" **DREEEEEEEE:** i'll be there in 5, sorry i had a call come up in the car."

He pocketed his phone, grabbing his keys, and making sure his wallet was in his sweatshirt before locking the car. He wasn't about to make George wait any longer than necessary. 

He shuffled through the parking lot, heading to the baggage claim entrance.

And there George was. 

He was really something special. 

He was standing, tapping away on his phone, but best yet, facing away from Dream. Thanks to this, Dream could sneak up behind him. Before George even knew what hit him, Dream had his hands placed over George's eyes. 

"Guess who, shortie," Dream chided, a sing-song tone to his voice.

Pulling his hands off of his eyes, the older groaned. "Aughhhhhh,  _ Claaaaay,  _ let  _ gooooooooo _ -" 

Dream pulled his hands off his eyes, a little faster than he would've normally. But George had pulled the "Clay" card, and he was obliged to act quicker. He only ever did that to tease Dream, that or when he was really upset. Did he upset George? Why did he  _ care  _ so much?

"So, how far is the drive back to your place?" The older chided, smiling. He went and put a hand out for his luggage's handle, placing a tight grip around it. With his other hand, George adjusted his face-mask. 

"Oh," said Dream, dumbfounded. He didn't seem that upset, so that was good. "It's just about an hour, y'know, coastline town." Dream let a small laugh slip out. 

"Yeah, of course." George's smile was very sweet. He could tell because he saw crow's feet forming at the corners of his eyes. "So who were you on the phone with?" Oh fuck, he forgot about that lie.

"Oh, just Sapnap. He was helping me pass the time. Said something stupid and then I hung up," Dream fibbed, praying his face didn't show it. Oh, shit. George could actually see him. He wasn't even wearing anything but a regular face-mask, oh why did he invite him, and George could still see him. He didn't have the  _ time _ to have a panic attack in front of his best friend. 

"Was he really mean? You just went pale," George commented nervously.

"Yeah, nah, just something I ate probably decided to be annoying." Liar, he didn't eat breakfast because he wasn't hungry. But George would be none the wiser. 

"Sounds like him," George laughed. "You wanna head out, maybe get some lunch? I'm starved." 

The two set off, Dream taking one of George's bags as they entered the parking lot, dragging the suitcases to Dream's car.

"A blue Chevy Impala? Why?" George observed as they got to his car. 

"It's my hand-me-down. I don't need anything super nice and new, George." 

They climbed in, getting one of the suitcases situated in the trunk, the other in the back seat. Luckily, Dream kept his car clean, especially for the occasion. The only thing he really had was a pack of new masks. 

George took his mask off the second he got outside, but Dream didn't.

Luckily, George didn't notice until they got back to Dream's small apartment. Dream was fiddling with his keys, ready to finally open the door-

"Aren't you going to take that off?" He questioned Dream. 

"Oh, uh, yeah. I forget about it a lot, honestly." And with that, he slowly pulled his mask off one side of his face, and then the other. 

\---

Dream was very handsome. George knew that from the moment he turned around to see him. He noticed how high his cheekbones were from above his mask. His eyes were a nice shade of gold, which George knew was actually some sort of deep olive green. He could stare at Dream's features forever, really. 

Then, he took his mask off. His jawline was, well, jaw-dropping. His lips? Perfect. 

A shaky smile crept its way up onto Dream’s face before quickly disappearing. 

Dream definitely took note that something was up. He regretted as he began to bring the mask back up to his face. The blond looked ready to abscond completely. "Yeah, I know, I'll put it back on?"

"Why?" George blurted out. "I mean, uh-"

"I've got something stuck in my teeth or something, you look like a deer in the headlights staring at me."

"No, no, you're just,"  _ Really attractive, _ the voice in his head urged him to respond. "So much different than I imagined you."

"Oh," Dream almost looked disappointed, as if he was expecting another answer. 

"What, did you want me to call you attractive?" George himself flushed at his statement. 

"No, I-nobody's ever really had the chance to say that to me." Dream fumbled with the keys, unlocked his door and revealed George to his own apartment.

It was small. One large living room, a kitchen behind the door, and a small hallway presumably leading to Dream's other facilities. 

"So lemme get you set up in my room-"

"What do you mean? I thought  _ I  _ was getting the couch." George retorted harshly. 

"Well, you see, I lied. You're getting the bed. Or we could just share." The shorter took note of just how expressive Dream happened to be. His face scrunched up quite a lot for him being so monotonous. "Y'know, just two homies sharing a bed."

"I'm not comfortable doing that." George felt his cheeks become warm. 

"Yeah, I feel you. I just didn't want to exclude the option."

"Then what are we doing, Dream?" 

"Well, you're taking the bed, obviously. No ifs, ands, or buts. You can do the same for me when I visit you, ok?" Dream was already planning a visit with George? What an odd guy. Though, George didn't mind his preemptive planning, if it meant he got to see him again. He hoped he wasn't caught staring at the practical god in front of him. 

"Fine, I still hate this. I want you to know that." George didn't actually mind all that much. 

Dream walked him down the short hall, his room on the left. Luggage in hand, he plopped down on the floor. Hearing a very loud "mrrrp?" from under the bed, George beamed.

"Patches! Come to daddy-" He turned around to see Dream knelt down to the floor, and the calico proudly trotted out from under the bed and up to Dream. She rubbed on his legs, twisting her tail around him as she passed by.

Dream smiled in such an innocent way, George noted to himself. He seemed like he didn't have a care in the world other than the small cat bestowed upon him. He pulled his hands around her sides gently, giving her small scratches on her back with his other hand. Patches was gleefully accepting every scratch. 

He fleetingly wondered if the younger would pull his hands through his own hair the same way. 

Patches strutted off, seemingly content with her pets. Dream turned back to George, that same smile on his face. It was obviously still because of patches, why would it be for any other reason?

“So, what do you want to do first,” He still grinned as he spoke, beginning to wait for George’s response. 

The brunet stared blankly for a solid minute before responding. “Oh, uh, I dunno.” 

“I’ll give you a list.” George blinks. “I made one before you showed up, I know how indecisive you can be.”

“Oh, ok.” Why was he so slow in his words all of a sudden?

Dream got up from his previous position and stood, far above George. He reminded him of a towering building. He stretched, pulling his arms above his head and the left wrist within his right hand.

He lumbered off(like the giant he was), into the kitchen, his hands placed within his sweatpants pockets. 

Soon enough, Dream returned to the room, a small sticky note in hand. 

"That's what you call a list?" George gawked, playing faux mockery in his voice. Dream sat down beside him. 

"Well, you see," Dream unapologetically smirked as he spoke, turning it around for George to see. “It’s got very tiny handwriting.”

Lo and behold, there were roughly ten or so options George saw crammed into one list. 

_ “STUFF TO DO: _

_ BEACH _

_ BOARDWALK _

_ FOREST _

_ SHOPPING _

_ PIZZA HUT _

_ AQUARIUM _

_ ZOO _

_ COUNTY FAIR _

_ ANIMAL SHELTER” _

Scanning the words a few more times to make sure he hadn’t missed anything, the brunet looked on to Dream. 

“So what’dya wanna do?” He asked, almost impatiently. He looked like a kid in a candy store, having just given all his licorice to his best friend.

“Oh, uh,” George stared, blinking. He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m not going to lie, pizza actually sounds pretty good. I’m still starving.”

Dream paled but quickly turned the situation around. “Shit, I forgot to feed my George! Someone call animal protective services!”

“It’s fine, dummy.” George laughed.

“Well, we could shop around a bit afterwards.” The younger shrugged. 

“I bet the aquarium isn’t open, is it?” Dream shook his head ‘no’. “Does that mean yes it’s open or no it’s closed?”

“No, it’s closed for today. I can pick up some tickets and we can go tomorrow though.” 

“Alright, it’s settled then.” 

George rose from the floor, as did Dream. Patches slowly moved away from George, crawling under Dream’s bed. 

The two headed out in blissful silence, back through the apartment complexes corridors and out into the degrading parking lot where Dream’s impala stayed parked. The two clambered in, Dream reaching for the aux cord. 

“So, what kind of music do you like?” He plugged his phone in, looking to George for some sort of suggestion. 

“Uh, I like a couple spooky albums. The one with the magical mongoose and the living arcade machine is good. So is the one with “The Greatest Show Unearthed”, but I barely remember any of the other songs.”

“Oh, the one by Creature Feature? Man, you’re old.” Dream chuckled as he set up the album on his phone, setting it to shuffle.

\--- 

With the spooky Halloween jams as their soundtrack, they drove off. Dream quickly re-applied his mask before they took off. He really didn’t like being seen at all, but seen by his best friend? It made him so nervous it felt as if he swallowed a jar of butterflies.

He never really took George for the type to listen to Halloween music, but seeing as it was already the first of October, it kind of made sense. Perhaps George was one of those weirdos who happened to celebrate Halloween super mega early. Much like himself. 

Driving carefully, taking slow turns, and trying not to immediately freak George out with his driving. The younger hoped he didn't force the older to cling to his seat for dear life. 

Luckily, taking a second to catch a glimpse of George, the brunet seemed calm. That was fortunate, considering that horrific lyrics about shooting zombies blared over the Impala's speaker system. 

\---

George checked his phone as Dream drove down through the marshes, finally getting through some of the texts he had gotten while on his flight. The view of weird swamp trees out his window were nice, but not enticing to someone from a land of cold rains and large cities. 

“ **BAD >:D made a group chat with SAPANAP and GNF at 11:03 AM**

**BAD >:D: ** Hey Georgie! Hope your flight was okay. 

**SAPANAP:** so we wanna tell you something. we’ve been trying for the past couple months but you wouldn’t let us, so now’s the time

**SAPANAP:** so message this when you get back so we can tell ya”

This again? The two had been hounding him for months, starting off with simple little jabs about having a secret, even going as far as to sometimes make jokes about it on the Livestream. They were clearly up to no good, as usual. 

Regardless of Sap and Bad’s scheming, he was still busy. 

“ **GOGY:** just got off my flight about an hour ago, and I'm not interested :/" 

“You ready to get some grub or do you just wanna keep staring at your phone?”

George snapped out of his thoughts. 

“Yea, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> ok so there's more and there's cute smooching 'n shit but this is all i can publish before archive deletes my shit so enjoy it  
> please comment it makes my day a million times brighter


End file.
